


Fourth of July

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Holiday inspired Belliott one shot <3</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

"Wait, Wait! Eric, get your ass back over here. We need a game plan," Beau yells. The five of them (Beau, Eric, Matt, Jared, and Elliott) have just walked into Target to buy everything they needed for their Fourth of July celebration that night. At first they had considered not doing anything to celebrate, but that idea had lasted about two seconds before they all realized that there was no way in hell they were skipping this holiday. The Fourth of July means beer, snacks, and fireworks - three of the band's favorite things. They're all living together in the beach cabin to record their third album anyways, so it's the perfect time for them to throw any sort of party. Elliott had insisted that they skip the holiday and just continue to record, but Eric's (lovely) reply had been something along the lines of "fuck that, let's party" and it had been meet with cheers from the rest of the band. (Beau had put his arm around Elliott and assured him it was going to be fun, but Elliott wasn't so sure.)

See, the thing was, Elliott still feels fucking awkward being there. He has just joined the band only two months ago, and even though he's known the guys for two years, he still feels weird being there - it's like he just doesn't belong. It's not like they don't include them in anything, though. Matt always wants him to play beer pong (which he accepts every time because any excuse to have a little alcohol to soothe his nerves is welcomed with open arms), Jared is always begging him to take runs with him (he does this sometimes - he's not much of a runner), Eric wants to join him whenever he's watching TV, and Beau. Well - maybe it's because of Beau that he feels weird.

Maybe he doesn't mean it. He probably doesn't, Elliott knows that, but still. He's constantly "pretend flirting" with him and it's driving him nuts. Especially since he's around him 24/7 since their in the cabin. It's not like he doesn't like Beau, he really does (that was the problem), and the reminder that it was all just a stupid joke kind of hurt.

Well, it really hurt, actually.

Because, the thing is, Elliott's not straight. He's not gay either, but he definitely leans more towards the gay side. Especially when he's hanging around guys most of the time. And then there's Beau. Beau is the definition of the perfect guy. Seriously, he's got the face, the body, and, fuck, he has the personality. He's funny, sweet, and sarcastic - but not too much to the point where it's overwhelming. 

Maybe that's why Elliott feels so suffocated. Beau is everything he wants, but can't have, and he's having to spend all day everyday with him.

But he's totally determined to be in blessthefall, and he's assuming the awkward feeling will wear off.

He also likes to assume that his crush on Beau will wear off too, but he's not too sure he's going to be that lucky. Especially when it's like he keeps getting more attractive as the days go on.

It's not fair.

"Okay, okay," Eric says, "What's our 'game plan'? Jesus, you sound like my mother."

"We're not spending more than fifty bucks," Matt says.

"What? Fifty is my limit?" 

"Our limit," Beau corrects, looking over at Elliott when he says it. Elliott knows he's probably trying to include him in the conversation, but he doesn't have anything to say. 

"Okay, game plan is I run and grab a bunch of shit and then at the end you decide what we do and don't get."

"This is going to take all night," Jared muses, grabbing a red cart. "Let's just make a list."

"Elliott! Pen and paper. You always have that on you," Beau says, reaching for Elliott's back pocket. He squirms back away from him.

"I'll get it!" he says, taking the notepad and pen out of his jeans and giving Beau a glare. The last thing he needs is Beau's hand on his ass right now.

And, as usual, Beau just smiles - that perfect cute little smile that makes Elliott's heart do a little dance in his chest and he hates it. 

"Alright, I'm ready to write," Elliott says.

"Beer, food, and fireworks," Jared says.

"And Silly String! Bitches love Silly String," Eric exclaims, jumping up and down.

"We have no bitches at the cabin," Matt points out, sadly.

"Yes we do!" Beau exclaims. And oh, here it comes... "We have Elliott! He's the band bitch!"

"Lovely," Elliott says in monotone, scribbling in the notepad. 

"And we don't need Silly String," Matt points out to Elliott.

"Is that everything? I think we need to be more specific with what foods we're getting. Because if we let Eric decide he's going to come back with ten different types of cookies, donuts, chips, and probably shit I'm not even thinking of. That'll cost at least fifty itself," Jared says.

"Let's decide on two snacks, then," Beau says, looking over at Elliott again. "Elliott! You get to choose one of them since you're the band bitch."

Elliott takes a deep breath so that he doesn't get mad. He doesn't want to have a breakdown in Target - he's not a middle aged woman for Christ's sake.

"Fruity Pebbles," he answers, and the rest of the band flips out because they all love it.

"Fuck yeah, Fruity Pebbles!" Beau exclaims, jumping up and down.

This band was nothing like anything Elliott had ever seen or been around in his life.

***

They get back to the cabin at half past six, the perfect time to start the party. Not like they would've waited to start anyways, they were all too hyped at that point - especially since they had eaten half the box of sugar crack in the car on the way back.

The first thing they do is open the beers. Each of them take one (except Beau, obviously) and then the real party begins. They all play pool for a while, until Matt ends up breaking his stick in half because he thinks that Eric cheated. (Eric totally did cheat - Elliott saw him move the ball - but he totally isn't going to tell anyone). 

"Okay, I think we've waited long enough, let's go outside and light these bad boys up," Eric practically yells, grabbing the box of fireworks and heading out back towards the beach. The rest of them follow suit, and Eric, Jared, and Matt are busy trying to light one while Beau and Elliott set up chairs.

"This is so fucking fun," Beau says to him, and Elliott can't help but smile. He's right - it is fun - a lot more fun than he ever had with anyone else.

"Yeah, it is," he replies. He feels like this would be the perfect time to kiss him, like, it's probably the beer making him even consider it, but it really really seems like a good idea. They finish setting up the last chair and then stand back to watch the first firework go up successfully, and the both of them cheer in unison. 

"God bless America!" Eric yells, and Elliott can hear Jared start laughing his ass off, that laugh that once he starts, he's not going to stop until he can't breathe.

"Happy Fourth of July, Elliott," Beau says, and it sounds serious - a lot more serious than he usually is. "I'm pretty sure this is the best one I've had."

"And why is that?" he asks him.

"Well, you. You're in the family now, and you just make everything more fun."

"I do?"

"Yeah! I really like you."

Silence.

"Like... Like me?" he asks, wondering if this was leading somewhere.

_Boom!_

"Ow, fucking, hell! It popped on my arm!" Eric yells, and Elliott can see Matt run over to him.

"Yeah," is all he says in response and Elliott is sure that's his signal to kiss him - maybe. He almost goes in for it, but the next firework that goes off captures his attention (more like scares the shit out of him; he's getting nervous now).

Okay, so maybe right now is the perfect time. He takes a moment to gather the courage, but before he can make the final decision to just do it, Beau kisses his cheek. 

"Where did that come from?"

"You looked pretty in the light. I couldn't resist," he laughs, and again, it feels like fake flirting and it stings.

This time, Elliott decides to flirt back for real. Fuck everything.

He turns towards him and puts both hands on the sides of his face and kisses him. Their lips connect and it's like nothing he's ever felt before - it feels like he's just found his other half, like he's been so empty his whole life and he's found what he needed. Beau doesn't question the kiss, he kisses back at once and when it's all over Elliott stands back, his chest heaving and fuck, Beau is breathing hard too.

"I, uh, wow. You're a good kisser," Beau says. 

Elliott doesn't say anything. He just wants to know if Beau feels the same, and he's going to wait until he says he does.

"Are you, like, do you - does this mean that you feel something towards me? Cause, it's totally okay if you don't, I get that-"

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh."

"So, where does this put us?"

"Well, I guess..."

_Boom! Red and blue sparks explode in the sky._

"Yeah! That one was fucking awesome, do we have any more of those?" Matt shouts.

"I like the ones that explode in Eric's face, though!" Jared laughs.

"Fuck you," Eric replies.

"I could ask you out on a date," Beau suggests. "Like, this could be our first one right now. You know, if you want. I mean, there's fireworks. That's pretty cool, right?"

Elliott laughs.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's cool."

"Okay. So - we're trying this," he says. And it sounds more like a statement than anything, so Elliott just nods.

"Yeah."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I've wanted to ask you out since the first day we met?"

_Boom! Boom! White sparks in the form of a sphere go off above them._

"At that party? With the long hair and glasses on?" Elliott exclaims, cringing at the thought of himself when he first met him. He can't even stand to look back at the pictures, let alone even imagine having a chance with him then.

"Yeah. Fuck, just ask Matt. I never did shut up about you."

"You told Matt? And he's kept it a secret from me?"

"Well, yeah! I told him not to tell you, obviously."

"Oh, well. I'll ask him later, then."

"Go ahead. He'll roll his eyes when you do because he's so sick of hearing about it. But yeah. He always told me he knew that you liked me too but I never trusted his senses enough to take the chance..."

"So you just pretended to flirt."

"Yeah. It was the best I could do. And hey - it worked, didn't it?" he laughs.

"Yeah."

"Well, this is our first date, so..."

"Maybe we should kiss some more?" Elliott says, and his face lights up.

"Exactly what I was thinking. And let's hurry while they still have fireworks going up, I want this to be as romantic as possible."

Elliott doesn't think it could get anymore romantic than it already is. They're on the beach, with their best friends, in the dark, the wind is blowing, and there's fireworks going off. And now, Beau's lips are on his again, and he's seriously starting to wonder if he's dreaming.

_Boom! Red and pink sparkles explode in the sky._

Elliott knows this is the best Fourth of July he's had too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Happy Fourth of July everyone - I hope you all enjoy your day - whether you celebrate the holiday or not :)


End file.
